Luminaires with different illumination patterns can be suited to different applications or different mounting configurations. If a luminaire were to be mounted close to a large area to be illuminated, a broad illumination pattern might be desired. And if the luminaire were to be mounted a greater distance from the same area, a narrower illumination pattern might be desired.
Accordingly, need is apparent for improved capabilities to outfit a luminaire with optics that provide different illumination patterns according to the application or the mounting configuration. Need exists for optics that have different or application-specific divergence characteristics and can be selected and incorporated in a luminaire readily and efficiently. Need further exists for a capability of making a family of such optics using cost effective tooling. A technology addressing one or more such needs, or some related deficiency in the art, could advance the illumination field.